He's Yours
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: "Cinta? tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."/"Kau menangis?"/"Perasaanmu ya..."/"Cukup. jangan menggodanya."/"Astaga, kenapa hari ini terasa membingungkan sekali?/AU, SasuHina slight NaruSaku  little , warning inside. Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer : NARUTO**** belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Halo semua! Bertemu lagi dengan saya yang sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan duni Ffn ini(?) salahkan otak dan guru saya yang sudah menghambat karir saya(?) di dunia Ffn ini ya == tugas setumpuk membuat ideku kadang-kadang lari pergi(?)

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang super duper kepada senpai saya **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**. Sungguh maafkan adikmu ini yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk publih fic ini di event **DMAC 2011/2012 **TT^TT maafkan aku ya para anggota **Devil and Angel** gak bisa ikut nyumbang kemarin TTwTT ini fic yang uda aku buat dari tahun lalu. Semoga berkenan dibaca. Maaf Cuma bisa buat segini TTwTT salam kenal juga ya untuk kalian semua :"3

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), maybe OOC.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! :D****  
><strong>

**HE'S YOURS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boleh ya?" Pinta gadis berambut merah muda itu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald berkaca-kaca menatap gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang duduk di depannya. Dengan tampang memelas, ia benar-benar memohon agar permintaannya di kabulkan gadis itu.

"Ba-baiklah, Sakura-_chan_." Kata gadis itu pada akhirnya. Tak tahan juga ia melihat temannya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas seperti itu.

"Kyaaa! Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" Teriaknya girang sambil memeluk Hinata.

"S-sama-sama, Sakura-chan." Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.  
>Setelah melepas pelukannya, Sakura menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan terkesiap. "Astaga, aku ada janji! Maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa!" Ia melompat dari tempat tidur Hinata lalu berlari keluar.<p>

BLAM!

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu beranjak menuju meja belajarnya. Setelah duduk, ia menarik sebuah buku kecil;diary nya yang berwarna ungu dan berhias bunga violet dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Jemarinya yang lentik membuka satu per satu halaman di dalamnya, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan lembaran kosong. Diambilnya bolpoin dan tangannya pun mulai menari diatas kertas. `Sakura. Ia teman baikku. Aku sudah menduga dan tidak mungkin menolak. Sanggupkah aku terluka sekali lagi?'

Tangannya berhenti menulis. Matanya yang seputih mutiara itu melirik ke arah pigura foto yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya foto itu dengan jemari tangannya.

Dalam foto itu, seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang masih berusia 6 tahun duduk diatas tumpukan daun musim gugur berwarna kecoklatan sambil berpegangan tangan. Anak perempuan itu adalah dirinya. Dengan rambutnya yang masih pendek, ia tersenyum senang ke arah kamera saat itu. Sedangkan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya adalah tetangganya sejak kecil. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker terlihat sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin musim gugur saat itu. Dengan mata yang sehitam batu _obsidian_, ia tersenyum manis di samping Hinata.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.  
>Keesokan harinya...<p>

Bel istirahat pertama baru berdentang 3 menit yang lalu, dan ruangan itu hampir kosong melompong ditinggalkan penghuninya berlarian ke kantin atau sekedar meninggalkan ruang kelas.  
>Dari segelintir orang yang tersisa di kelas, dua orang gadis tampak berkasak-kusuk di pojokan kelas, yang satu bercerita sementara yang lain mendengarkan.<p>

"Eh? Lagi!"

"Sssttt... pelankan suaramu, Ino."

"Ups, maaf." Ino menutup mulutnya lalu nyengir ke arah beberapa temannya yang melirik ke arah mereka.

Kemudian, gadis Yamanaka itu mendengus kesal lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke belakang agar bisa menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. "Dengar, ini sudah kesekian kali—tidak, bahkan sudah keseratus kali kau menerima permintaan gadis-gadis itu. Kapan giliranmu?" Bisiknya cukup keras. Tentu saja ia berhati-hati agar yang lain tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"A-aku tahu." Hinata mendesah pelan. Sudah berulang kali Ino mengucapkan hal itu padanya, dan entah berapa kali juga ia tetap menerima permintaan semacam ini.

Yang dimaksud permintaan disini adalah, tugasnya menjadi cupid atau mak comblang dari para gadis-gadis penggemar pemuda yang paling diincar nomor 1 di sekolah mereka. Statusnya yang merupakan teman sejak kecil `Pangeran' SMU Konoha itu, membuat ia menerima banyak permintaan dari penggemarnya itu. Walau ia sudah membantu semampunya, pada akhirnya mereka harus menelan kekecewaan karena tetap di acuhkan oleh `Sang Pangeran` yang belum pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu saja mengiyakan permintaan dari mereka. Masalahnya adalah, ia termasuk orang yang tidak tegaan. Apalagi kalau sudah ditatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Pertahanannya untuk menolak dalam sekejap akan runtuh.  
>"Kau harus memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri." Kata-kata Ino seketika membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.<p>

Ya, ia tahu.

"Aku... tidak berani," Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya berat. "Ka-kau tahu ia temanku sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin aku merusak hubungan itu dengan... dengan..."

"Cinta? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Hinata." tambah Ino tegas. "Bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha sekalipun."  
>.<p>

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=**

.  
>"Memperhatikan lagi?"<p>

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara lalu berpaling ke arah sebelumnya. "Hn."

"Nyatakan saja," Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan ikut melihat ke arah seberang lapangan. "Dia memang cantik sih." Gumamnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Dobe." Sasuke mendengus lalu menunduk dan mendongak lagi. Matanya terpaku pada 2 gadis yang berambut merah muda dan lavender yang duduk di bawah pohon tepat di seberang lapangan basket.

"Aku bahkan jarang bicara dengannya." Ungkapnya.  
>Alis Naruto terangkat setengah lalu tertawa perlahan. "Wow. Seorang Uchiha, pangeran SMU Konoha, takut pada seorang gadis?" Ia tertawa lagi.<p>

"Berisik." Ia melempar handuk kecilnya ke arah Naruto yang ditangkap pemuda itu dengan sigap. Walaupun samar, rona merah tampak di pipi Sasuke yang putih.  
>ia tertawa keras."Tenang, sobat," Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Pasti kubantu." Janjinya.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri lalu berlari memasuki lapangan basket lagi.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke mulai berkonsentrasi pada permainan basketnya lagi, Naruto menyeringai lalu menoleh ke arah para gadis yang tadi diperhatikan Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya—tanpa sepengetahuan teman di sebelahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan keluar gedung sekolah tepat pukul 5 sore. Rapat organisasi sekolah membuat mereka terpaksa pulang selarut ini.

Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda. Saat melewati lapangan basket yang tepat berada di depan gedung sekolah, saat itulah sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arah mereka.

"Hei, tolong tahan bolanya!"

Hinata mengambil bola basket itu lalu menoleh ke arah suara. Naruto berlari ke arah mereka dengan seragam basketnya yang basah oleh keringat diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menerima bola yang di lempar Hinata.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan tugas, Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Sakura cepat. Hinata yang tadinya ingin menjawab langsung membungkam mulutnya kembali. "Sudah selesai latihan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Barusan."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pulang bareng?" Tawar Naruto. "Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendiri jam segini." Tambahnya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, apa dengan..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Tetapi matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

Naruto yang seolah mengerti langsung mengangguk. "Sasuke? Tentu saja. Lagipula, rumah Sasuke dekat denganmu kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini." Naruto dan Sasuke berlari mengambil tas mereka sementara Sakura dan Hinata menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Kya! Kita akan pulang dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak Sakura riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Langit menjadi semakin jingga saat mereka berempat meninggalkan sekolah. Suara gagak yang bersahutan tidak diindahkan oleh 4 orang siswa SMU Konoha yang saling bercengkrama itu.  
>Yang berjalan paling depan adalah Sasuke dengan Sakura. Dengan Sakura yang lebih tampak mendominasi percakapan diantara mereka, tampaknya Sasuke tidak keberatan. Ia menanggapinya sesekali. Walau lebih banyak diam, ia tetap memperhatikan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Sakura dengan suara riang.<p>

Dan jarak beberapa meter di belakang mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Sebaliknya, Naruto lebih mendominasi percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja, dan kadang tertawa saat pemuda itu bercerita lucu.  
>Sebenarnya, pikiran Hinata terfokus pada Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Senyum yang—ia tahu—tulus. Ia juga tampak nyaman berada di sebelah Sakura.<p>

Baiklah, untuk sebuah permulaan itu cukup baik, pikir Hinata. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya.  
>Namun, alisnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu nampak terkejut walaupun tidak disampaikannya secara langsung.<p>

"Hinata? Kau mendengarku?" Naruto yang melihat Hinata diam saja mengibaskan tangannya di samping wajah gadis itu.

"Eh? I-iya?" Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "A-aku dengar kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.  
>Pemuda itu tersenyum geli dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku tahu kau tidak mendengarku, Hinata."<p>

"A-ano... " Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, antara malu ketahuan bohong dan tepukan Naruto di kepalanya. "Ma-maafkan aku." Pintanya merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Baiklah, aku duluan ya." Pamitnya saat mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan. "Jaa!" Dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan Hinata.  
>Di persimpangan jalan lain, ganti Sakura yang harus berpisah dengan mereka. Setelah berpamitan—sedikit genit—dengan Sasuke, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata sekaligus memberinya kode untuk menelponnya nanti malam. Hinata mengangguk dan membalas lambaian Sakura.<br>Setelah Sakura pergi, tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata yang jalan sendiri-sendiri dengan Hinata yang berjarak 5 meter di belakangnya. Sebenarnya, ia cukup takut berjalan sendiri di belakang, karena itu ia sedikit mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke.  
>Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Yang otomatis membuat Hinata berhenti juga. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Hinata. "Kau masih takut jalan sendiri kan?"<p>

"Eh? Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau bohong," Ia membelakangi Hinata lagi. "Jalan di sebelahku."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Cepat." Potong Sasuke. Ia pun mulai berjalan lagi.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Segera dikulumnya senyum itu lalu setengah berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=**

.

Sesuai isyarat yang diberi Sakura tadi, gadis itu benar-benar menelepon Hinata malam itu.

"Bento?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tentu saja itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hinata yang ada di seberang telepon. "Aku terlanjur janji pada Sasuke."

Hinata mendesah pelan. "B-bagaimana kalau kuajari saja?" Tawar Hinata. "Agar murni buatanmu."

"Boleh saja sih tapi..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, "...aku tidak bisa masak."

Hinata menepuk keningnya sendiri pelan. Jatuh cinta ternyata memang membuat lupa akan segala hal. Termasuk kekurangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mungkin bilang lupa padanya kan?" Ucap Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Aku bisa dapat kesan jelek di matanya." Dari nada suaranya, Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura menyesal.

Hinata berpikir beberapa saat. "Baiklah, a-akan kubuatkan." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. Lagipula, ia kan sudah berjanji akan membantunya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" Hinata menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya karena teriakan Sakura yang cukup keras. "Akan ku traktir sebagai gantinya!" Janjinya. "Sudah ya, dah!"

_TUT TUT TUT. _

Sakura menutup teleponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Ia benar-benar baru sadar setelah selesai memasak.

Kenapa ia mau melakukan hal ini? Karena Sakura yang memintanya? Dan ia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan membantunya? Tapi, relakah masakannya dimakan oleh Sasuke tapi atas nama Sakura?

Sejujurnya, tidak.

Tapi sudah lama ia ingin membuat bento untuk Sasuke. Jelas ia tidak berani. Takut kalau pemuda itu menolaknya. Takut kalau pemuda itu mengetahui perasaannya. Dan bila seandainya itu benar terjadi, ia takut pemuda itu menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Jelas opsi terakhir itu adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Dengan sumpit, ia mulai menata kembali bento yang akan di berikan pada Sasuke nanti. Ditatanya onigiri, sosis gurita, tamagoyaki, dan chicken karaage ke dalam kotak bento dengan rapi. Cuma itu yang bisa ia masak saat ini. Ia juga menambahkan beberapa tomat ceri ke dalamnya, mengingat bahwa tomat adalah makanan favorit Sasuke.

Setelah selesai, ia memandang kotak bento itu dengan berat hati. Sungguh dalam hati ia berharap agar Sasuke tahu bahwa bento ini adalah buatannya. Yang dibuat dengan sesempurna mungkin dan penuh kasih sayang di dalamnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena bento ini akan di berikan oleh Sakura. Sehingga yang Sasuke tahu bahwa bento ini bukanlah buatannya, melainkan buatan Sakura.  
>Dihelanya nafas dengan berat. Mungkin ia harus mulai berjalan mundur.<p>

.

.

"B-bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata begitu mereka bertemu di luar kelas. Sakura baru saja menyerahkan kotak bento buatannya tadi jam istirahat. Karena beda kelas dengan Sakura, ia harus menunggu jam pulang sekolah untuk bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Dengan mata yang berbinar riang dan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Sakura berkata dengan suara riang. "Ia menyukainya, Hinata-_chan_! Terima kasih ya!"

"B-benarkah? Syukurlah." Hinata mengelus dadanya lega.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia bahkan memakannya sampai habis."

Hinata tersenyum. Biarpun rasa sedih menguar dari hatinya, ada juga rasa senang yang sedikit terselip karena temannya itu mulai berhasil mendekati Sasuke.

"Ia juga memintaku untuk membawakannya bento lagi besok." Tambah Sakura.

"Oya? Lalu—"

"Jadi aku akan membawakannya lagi!" Seru Sakura yang masih terdengar riang.

"Kau akan memasaknya s-sendiri?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"B-bukannya kau bilang tidak bisa masak kemarin?"

Sakura terkesiap. Astaga, ia sudah berbicara di luar kendalinya. "Oh... I-itu—ano..." Mata emeraldnya berkelebat kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Itu dia! "Eh, maaf ya, Hinata. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang! Sudah ya, jaa!" Dan ia pun berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis beriris bening itu menatap Sakura yang berlari menjauhinya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=**

.

"Jadi begitu..." Pria itu mendengus kesal lalu melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Pantas..."

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

"Pesimis sekali sih!" Sahut yang seorang lagi.

"Ikuti saja kata-kataku. Sisanya biar aku dan dia yang urus."

"Tenang saja. Semua akan berjalan lancar di tanganku." Sahutnya yakin.

"Dan kalian akan jadi pasangan termanis yang pernah ku lihat." Salah satu dari mereka tertawa nyengir.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.  
>Derap langkah kaki Hinata terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas yang sudah sepi. Ia berlari-lari kecil sembari menjejalkan kertas-kertas yang hampir berterbangan keluar dari tasnya. Setelah mengunci tasnya dengan benar, ia berjalan lebih cepat.<p>

Diliriknya jam tangan putih miliknya. Jam 5 lebih. Ia mendesah pelan sambil terus melangkah menjauhi gedung sekolah.

Ia benar-benar terlambat pulang kali ini. Keseriusannya mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kadang kala membuatnya lupa waktu. Kalau saja ia tidak di ingatkan penjaga sekolah dan telepon dari kakaknya untuk menyuruhnya pulang, mungkin ia masih tenggelam dalam tugasnya sampai sekarang.

Diperlambatnya langkah kakinya saat mendekati pintu gerbang. Matanya menangkap seorang pemuda tampak bersandar pada dinding gerbang sekolah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihat ke arah lain. Karena agak gelap, Hinata tidak mengenalinya dari jauh. Tapi ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, barulah ia tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?" Serunya kaget.

Sasuke menoleh lalu menarik punggungnya dari gerbang. "Hn." ia pun berjalan mendahului Hinata. "Ayo."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung. "Kau menungguku?"

"Ya."

Hinata berlari menyusul Sasuke lalu berjalan di samping pemuda itu. "Ke-kenapa?"

Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Hinata sekilas. "Kau sudah berani pulang larut seorang diri seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Hinata terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja ia tidak berani. Waktu SMP ia pernah hampir diculik saat pulang dari sekolah di sore menjelang malam seperti ini. Untung saja saat itu ia di selamatkan oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang kebetulan melihat. Hal itu membuat ia cukup trauma sampai sekarang.

"Kakakmu yang menyuruhku," Ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Kau ini peremupan. Jangan pulang seorang diri larut sore seperti ini." tambahnya.

Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Hm. Terima kasih."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlibat pembicaraan ringan sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata senang karena Sasuke tidak akan bersikap sedingin yang biasanya bila sedang bersamanya. Pemuda itu akan berbicara sedikit lebih banyak hanya dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Hinata. Oh, andaikan ini bisa berjalan selamanya, pikir Hinata.

"Udara m-mulai dingin ya," Tangannya diusap-usap bersamaan sambil sesekali ditiupnya. Ia juga mengusap-usap kedua lengannya untuk sekedar mengurangi dingin. Walaupun lengan seragamnya panjang, dingin tetap merasuk sampai kulitnya. Dan sialnya, ia lupa bawa jaket. "—hachimm!"

Hinata yang agak sensitif udara dingin langsung bersin. Dan dari kondisi tubuhnya, kelihatannya gadis itu mulai sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan.

Melihat kondisi Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya ke bahu gadis itu.

"A-ah ti-tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_." Tolak Hinata sambil melepas jaket Sasuke dan mengembalikannya.

Sasuke menerima jaket itu dan menyampirkannya kembali ke bahu Hinata. "Pakai dan diamlah." Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi..." Hinata yang hampir membuka mulutnya lagi untuk protes langsung terdiam karena Sasuke meliriknya tajam. "B-baiklah... terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus pada akhirnya.

"Hn."

Wajah Hinata menghangat. Ia mengulum senyumnya sambil menunduk agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Jantungnya juga berdebar karena perlakuan pemuda itu barusan. Ia senang karena Sasuke masih memperhatikannya, masih peduli dengannya. Walau dalam hati ia merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura karena telah merasa berdebar seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak salah bukan? Ia juga punya perasaan. Dan ia harus memberi kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura memberiku bento tadi" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia tahu. Bento itu buatannya. "O-ohya? Bagaimana m-menurutmu?"

"Itu lezat." Jawabnya jujur.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang karena masakannya dipuji oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja... Sasuke mengira itu buatan Sakura. "Dia berjuang keras, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "U-untuk membuat bento itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum getir.  
>Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu."<p>

_Aku. _

"Dan aku menyukainya."

_Bukan dia Sasuke. Tapi aku. _

"K-kau... Menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Secepat itukah Sasuke akan membalas perasaan Sakura?

_Kumohon, jangan bilang iya. _

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata lalu tersenyum misterius. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku... t-tidak tahu."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Aku juga."

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar menggema dalam ruang olahraga itu. Suara bola basket yang dipantulkan dan teriakan pelatih ataupun para pemain sesekali terdengar mendominasi suara yang ada.

Di pinggir lapangan, Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Peluh tampak mengalir deras dari wajah dan badannya, nafasnya yang tak beraturan memaksa ia untuk beristirahat sejenak dari latihan. Di lepasnya seragam basketnya, sehingga ia bertelanjang dada sekarang. Yang tentu saja itu membuat para siswi di seberang lapangan berteriak kegirangan.

"Teme."

Sasuke menoleh lalu menangkap botol minum yang dilempar ke arahnya. "_Thank's_, dobe." Sahutnya.

Sementara Sasuke menghabiskan isi botolnya, Naruto duduk di sebelah 'pasangan emas'nya di tim basket itu sambil memperhatikan rekan-rekan setimnya yang masih sibuk berlatih di tengah lapangan. "Hei, bagaimana? Lancar?" Tanya Naruto. "Dia membuatkanmu bento kan?"

" Ya begitulah." Sasuke melempar isi botol yang kosong ke arah tempat sampah.

"Iya kan." Naruto nyengir. "Bantuanku hebat 'kan?" Ia tertawa.

"Hn." Sasuke memakai seragam basketnya kembali dan bersiap untuk kembali ke lapangan.

"Lalu? Kapan rencananya?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Setelah pertandingan basket."  
>Pemuda jabrik itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak terlalu lama?"<p>

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak. Kujamin berhasil."

Ia manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, itu terserah padamu."

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

"Hinata!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, ia menoleh ke arah suara dan berjalan ke menuju Sakura yang duduk di bangku penonton. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sakura meneleponnya untuk datang ke gedung olahraga sekolah mereka. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya meminta Hinata agar datang menemaninya.

Gadis itu menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya lalu berpaling ke arah lapangan lagi. Ia berteriak kecil saat melihat Sasuke berhasil melakukan three point di tengah lapangan. Dugaannya benar, ia dipanggil kesini untuk menemani gadis itu menonton pujaan hatinya, sang ketua tim basket yang sedang berlatih dengan timnya untuk bersiap menghadapi pertandingan basket akhir bulan nanti.  
>Hinata yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ikut menonton latihan itu.<p>

"Astaga!" Tiba-tiba Sakura terpekik kecil sambil menepuk jidatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku lupa membawa minum untuk Sasuke."

"E-eh?" Hinata melirik botol minum yang ada di dalam tas di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya, ia baru saja membeli botol minum. Dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang latihan, ia ingin—rencananya—memberikannya pada Sasuke, tapi...

"Aku beli dulu deh!" Sakura dan yang hampir berdiri di tahan oleh Hinata. Ia terbelalak kaget saat gadis itu menyodorkan sebotol air minum kemasan yang masih baru dari dalam tasnya.

"K-kau boleh mengambilnya, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Aku baru membelinya tadi."

Dengan ragu, tangannya menerima botol itu. "Tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk yakin.

Senyum Sakura merekah dan memeluk teman baiknya itu. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau benar-benar baik..."

Ia melepas pelukannya saat mendengar peluit panjang dibunyikan. Pelatih tim basket mereka, Kakashi-sensei, memberi kesempatan istirahat untuk anak didiknya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu menunjuk lapangan dengan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum lalu turun menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di tengah lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Gadis itu menyerahkan botol minumnya diiringi siulan dan godaan yang diberikan rekan setim Sasuke kepada mereka. Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hinata yang melihat di pinggir lapangan hanya tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya, ia yang memberikan minum itu pada Sasuke. Seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi Sakura saat ini. Seharusnya...

Ia menghela nafas berat. Sudahlah, yang penting niatnya memberikan minum pada Sasuke sudah terlaksana walaupun melalui perantara. Lebih baik ia pulang sebelum mulai menyesali apa yang baru saja di perbuatnya. Diambilnta tasnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata di tengah lapangan basket terus memperhatikannya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Alunan musik klasik mengalun lembut dari tape recorder di atas meja. Hinata duduk di karpet sambil bersandar pada tempat tidurnya sementara tangannya sibuk menyulam syal. Rencananya ia akan memberikannya pada Sasuke hari natal beberapa hari lagi. Dan ia sudah mulai merajutnya sejak sebulan lalu. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka syal itu akan selesai.

Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya yang terletak di atas tempat tidur bergetar cukup lama, yang menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Hinata meliriknya dan melihat nama Sakura muncul di display layarnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Di jepitnya handphone dengan bahu sebelah kanan sementara kedua tangannya terus merajut.

"Hinata... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Dan aku minta kau jujur." Suara Sakura terdengar agak tajam dan serius.

Hinata yang sedikit terkejut dengan nada suara Sakura langsung menaruh jarumnya dan menggenggam handphonenya tadi dengan tangan kanan. "A-ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya. "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

_Deg. _

"K-kenapa kau b-bertanya itu?" Tanya Hinata, ia berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Apakah ketahuan? Sebodoh itukah ia menyembunyikan perasaanya di hadapan gadis itu?

Hening beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya lagi, "Aku hanya bertanya."

Hinata menutup mata lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dihembuskannya perlahan lalu membuka matanya kembali. "Tidak."

Dan sesaat, ia merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Benarkah itu?"

"T-tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Hinata berusaha meyakinkan. "Kalau aku menyukai Sasuke, u-untuk apa aku membantumu?"  
>Di seberang telepon sana, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa lega karena pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab sudah. "Kau kasih, Hinata-chan. Kau berjanji akan terus membantuku sampai berhasil 'kan?"<p>

"T-tentu." Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman baiknya. Karena menurutnya, persahabatan di atas segalanya. Termasuk dalam soal cinta.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan rajutannya saat mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan kepala Sakura menyembul dari luar.

"Hai!" Sapanya riang.

"S-sakura-chan!" seru Hinata kaget. Dengan cepat di sembunyikannya syal ke balik punggungnya. "Kenapa disini?"  
>Baru 2 jam yang lalu gadis itu menelponnya dan sekarang ia sudah muncul di kamarnya?<p>

"Iseng saja. Kebetulan aku lewat sini, jadi mampir." Ia menutup pintu kamar Hinata lalu menuju rak buku. "Kau punya novel baru tidak?" Tanyanya sambil memilih-milih buku lalu menariknya sebentar untuk dibaca lalu dikembalikan lagi ke asalnya.

"Ti-tidak." Sementara Sakura memunggunginya, ia melipat syalnya dengan cepat dan langsung disembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur.

"Hmm begitu." Ia memilih satu komik dari rak buku dan langsung duduk menghadap Hinata di atas lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna ungu muda.

"Kuambilkan minum ya?" Tawar Hinata sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Boleh." Sahutnya dengan pandangan yang masih fokus ke arah komik di depannya sementara Hinata menuju dapur.

_Blam. _

Setelah memastikan Hinata menuruni tangga, Sakura menyeringai lalu meletakkan komik di lantai. Ia yakin saat masuk kamar Hinata tadi, gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Tangannya menyibak selimut yang menutupi bawah tempat tidur Hinata lalu menarik syal yang tadi disembunyikan Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga." Desisnya senang. Waktu ia memilih buku tadi, matanya sempat melirik belakang dan melihat Hinata menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur. Ah, entah kenapa ia selalu bisa membaca gerakan Hinata.

"S-sakura, ini untukm—" Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar langsung membeku. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika melihat syalnya ada di tangan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menemukannya tadi," Sakura tersenyum. "Koinku menggelinding ke bawah tempat tidurmu. Waktu kucari, tidak sengaja aku melihat syal ini." Dustanya lagi.

"O-oh. Begitukah?" Di letakkannya gelas jus di meja lalu duduk di hadapan Sakura yang masih kagum dengan hasil kreasi tangannya itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya? Hebat." Pujinya tulus.

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih. A-aku masih belajar kok."

"Lalu?" Sakura menurunkan syal yang sejak tadi diangkatnya. Kali ini ia tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk siapa kau buat syal ini?"

Deg.

"I-itu.." Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Hinata. Haruskah ia jujur? Atau lebih baik berbohong?

"Siapa?" Desak Sakura.  
>Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "I-itu untuk temanku." Jawabnya setelah menghela nafas berat. Setidaknya itu tidak begitu bohong kan?<p>

"Begitu. Lalu ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk huruf S yang tidak begitu besar di ujung syal.

Hinata merasa seperti tertembak. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ada huruf S yang melambangkan nama Sasuke di ujung syal itu? Ia meneguk ludah dan memandang Sakura takut. "I-itu... u-untuk..."

"Sasuke?" Ia menatap penuh selidik.

Digelengkannya kepala dengan cepat. Dengan suara tercekat akhirnya ia mengaku. "I-itu untukmu, Sakura-chan. Hadiah natal u-untukmu."

Pengakuan bohong.

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu. "Yang benar?" Tatapan matanya masih menyelidik ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum—agak dipaksakan.

"I-iya," Hinata berusaha meyakinkan. "Karena i-itu aku menyembunyikan syal saat kau datang kan? Karena itu adalah hadiah natal untukmu, Sakura." Ia mencoba tersenyum manis walaup bibirnya terasa bergetar karena telah berbohong.

"Begitu," Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf kalau aku merusak kejutanmu." Ia nyengir.  
>Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa."<p>

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tulus. Ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat sebelum melepaskannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Sakura. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang meminum jusnya. Setelah beberapa saat ragu, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu temannya itu. "Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan marah kalau..." Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Merasa ragu-ragu ingin melanjutkan atau tidak.

"Apa?"

"Kalau syal ini kuberikan pada Sasuke... Apa kau akan marah?"

Hinata terdiam. Kaget.

Lagi?

"K-kenapa tidak? Itu sudah jadi milikmu." Sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba tersenyum yang—ia tahu—pasti akan terlihat aneh di mata Sakura.

Syal yang seharusnya ia berikan sendiri pada Sasuke, harus dimilik Sakura…

Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?

"Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum lega.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat tadi. Ia memeluk lututnya lebih erat untuk mengurangi dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus cukup kuat. Duduk di balkon pada jam 11 malam pada musim dingin memang sudah jelas resikonya kedinginan. Apalagi hanya menggunakan jaket tipis yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya itu.

Tangannya yang terbungkus jaket menyeka sisa air matanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis dalam diam seperti ini. Yang jelas, setelah Sakura meneleponnya tadi, mendadak ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Dan setelah itu, air mata terus menitik dari matanya yang putih itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba meneleponnya hanya beberapa jam setelah ia pulang dari rumahnya. Dengan suara pelan, gadis itu menceritakan keinginannya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke setelah pertandingan basket besok. Ia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja dan mencoba mendukung gadis itu. Walau tetap saja, setelah ia menutup teleponnya. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin membuatnya susah bernafas.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menangis kalau 3 'kejutan' yang menyedihkan datang langsung menghampirinya? Syal yang kini sudah menjadi milik Sakura, keinginan gadis itu untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke sebagai hadiah natal, dan satu hal lagi yang paling membuatnya terpukul. Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya besok.

Kepalanya menengadah memandang langit malam yang mendung. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya kembali jatuh. Entah kenapa ia merasa cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia benci itu. Ia benci kalau dirinya menjadi rapuh dan terlihat lemah di mata orang lain. Karena itulah ia memilih menangis diam-diam, seperti saat ini. Ketika seluruh penghuni rumahnya telah tidur, ia akan terjaga dan menangis seorang diri.

Kelopak matanya terbuka saat mendengar handphonenya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Diambilnya benda itu dan langsung menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Sa-sasuke?" Ia berseru kaget. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dan duduk tegak. "Ta-tahu darimana?"

"Aku di balkon."

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada pagar balkon sambil menatapnya.  
>Benar juga, rumah mereka memang bersebelahan. Dan jarak antar balkon kamar mereka hanya beberapa meter. Pantas saja Sasuke lebih memilih untuk meneleponnya. Tidak mungkin bukan mereka ngobrol dengan setengah berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini?<p>

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan. Ia menoleh, menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

"K-kurasa."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. "Kau bisa cerita padaku," tawarnya. "Aku juga temanmu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, yang ia yakin Sasuke bisa melihatnya. "Aku tahu. T-terima kasih."

Bagaimana bisa ia cerita kalau masalahnya adalah Sasuke sendiri?

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Matahari sudah terbit sejak 3 jam yang lalu, namun gadis itu masih meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Benang-benang cahaya matahari keemasan yang masih terhalangi gorden tidak membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya. Maklum saja, ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya pukul 4 pagi tadi. Mengobrol dengan Sasuke semalam membuatnya sedikit tenang. Paling tidak, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan tetap menjadi teman baiknya apapun yang terjadi nanti. Kurang lebih itulah yang ia simpulkan walaupun pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun soal Sakura.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Handphonenya bergetar lagi. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia melihat layar display. Dari Sasuke. Ia memencet tombol hijau. "M-moshi-moshi?"

"Baru bangun?"

"I-iya," ia setengah bangun lalu bersandar pada bantal. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau datang?"

"Kemana?"

"Pertandingan basket."

Benar juga. Hari ini adalah final pertandingan musim dingin melawan SMA Oto. Ia ingin datang tapi... "Hinata?"

Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke setelah pertandingan nanti. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin datang menonton, kalau memikirkan hal yang terakhir itu kemungkinan ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk datang.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"I-iya?" Panggilan Sasuke barusan membuyarkan lamunannya. "A-aku belum memutuskan untuk datang atau... Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"A-ano... Aku ada urusan." Jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Datanglah..." Pintanya. "Kumohon."

"..." Hinata membeku. Sasuke memohon padanya?

"K-kenapa?"

Diam sejenak. "Aku ingin kau datang."

Dan sedetik kemudian jantungnya lah yang bereaksi. Dalam keheningan kamar, seolah-olah ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Diambilnya oksigen sebanyak mungkin lalu dihembuskannya perlahan, hal yang biasa dilakukannya untuk mengurangi debar jantungnya. "H-haruskah?"

"...aku berharap." Suara Sasuke nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Baiklah. K-kuusahakan." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Terimakasih." Senyuman kecil muncul di bibir pemuda itu. "Sampai nanti."

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir. "Menurut perhitunganku, iya."

"Kalaupun tidak, ada rencana cadangan." Salah satu dia antara mereka tersenyum menyeringai.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Suasana gedung olahraga tampak riuh rendah. Decit sepatu para pemain seolah tenggelam oleh sorak-sorai para supporter dari masing-masing kedua tim basket yang sedang bertanding. Saling mengejar angka sudah terjadi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Keriuhan semakin menggila saat SMA Oto mengungguli SMA Konoha satu angka tepat sedetik sebelum peluit panjang tanda babak ketiga berakhir ditiup. Para pemain pun beranjak menuju ke pinggir lapangan.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan napas tersengal. Handuk di tangannya hampir basah seluruhnya oleh keringatnya sendiri. Melawan SMA Oto cukup menguras tenaga mereka. Ia yang berperan sebagai 'pasangan emas' sang kapten, tentu harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengimbangi permainan Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Sasuke melempar botol minum miliknya yang tersisa setengah ke arah Naruto. Ia mengambil handphonenya sementara Naruto meneguk habis isi botol. "Kau dimana?" Tanya Sasuke setelah teleponnya tersambung. Hampir setengah menit ia berbicara sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Entah. Sakura belum melihatnya."

"Kau yakin kita berhasil, kapten?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Keringat tampak terus menetes dari pelipisnya. Tidak ada yang tidak capek dalam menghadapi lawan hari ini.

Kali ini, Kiba dan Lee turut berdiri mengililingi sang kapten. Kecuali Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke tampak menghela nafasnya berat. Pertandingan kali ini lebih berat dari biasanya.

Maklum, dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, sekolah mereka selalu kalah dari SMA Oto di pertandingan final. Dan sebagai kapten, jelas ia ingin membawa kemenangan tahun ini.

"Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Sasuke mulai membuka suara. Hanya dari raut wajah mereka, ia tahu bahwa perbedaan enam angka di detik terakhir babak ketiga tadi membuat mereka cukup down.

"Tapi, selama peluit—"

"—tanda berakhirnya pertandingan belum berbunyi, masih ada kesempatan." Sambung Naruto cepat. "Benar kan, kapten?" Ia tertawa nyengir ke arah Sasuke dan semua temannya.

"Hn." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Yakinlah pada kemampuan."

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju gedung olahraga Konoha. Sejak di jalan tadi, Ino berulang kali menelponnya karena ia tak kunjung datang. Dan berulang kali juga ia mengatakan mobilnya terjebak macet di jalan karena suasana kota yang padat menjelang natal beberapa lagi.

Baiklah, itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Karena hanya itulah yang terlintas di benaknya tadi. Well, dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Mobilnya memang terjebak macet tadi. Sementara setengah alasan keterlambatannya adalah ia sempat bimbang ingin datang menonton atau tidak. Baru 10 menit setelah pertandingan berlangsung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang.

Setelah membayar tiket masuk, ia memasuki gedung yang masih penuh riuh rendah suara penonton. Ia menghampiri Ino yang duduk di kursi penonton yang paling dekat dengan lapangan. Kelihatannya Ino sengaja mengosongkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya, sehingga Hinata bisa langsung duduk.

Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi, sementara skor mereka kini masih tertinggal empat angka dari SMA Oto. Namun tembakan Naruto barusan berhasil masuk dan mempertipis skor diantara mereka.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya sementara keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Pertahanan SMA Oto sangat kuat. Hampir-hampir tak ada celah yang dapat di tembus pemain mereka. Walau jarang bermain basket, sedikit banyak ia tahu permainan itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi waktu yang tersisa, tiba-tiba Sasuke menerobos pertahanan lawan mereka dengan gesit. Dengan Naruto yang mengimbangi permainannya, ia melempar bola itu ke arah Naruto alih-alih melemparnya ke arah ring.  
>Setelah mengecoh beberapa lawan, Naruto melempar bola ke arah Sasuke yang langsung di lemparkannya ke arah ring dari jauh dan...<p>

Masuk!

Three point!

Peluit panjang ditiup tanda pertandingan usai. Seketika suasana gedung menjadi gagap gempita. Para supporter bersorak-sorak gembira karena akhirnya SMA Konoha berhasil mengalahkan lawan bebuyutan mereka selama beberapa tahun lamanya.  
>Para pemain Oto yang tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan three point tadi langsung syok dan kembali ke pinggir lapangan dengan lemas.<p>

Supporter SMA Konoha yang rata-rata adalah para siswa langsung turun ke lapangan dan memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka. Hinata bersyukur setengah mati karena memutuskan untuk datang menonton. Walau hanya mengikuti di akhir, ia senang bisa melihat mereka pulang membawa kemenangan.  
>Ia baru sadar Ino sudah tidak di sampingnya saat melihat gadis itu sudah turun ke lapangan dan langsung melompat ke arah Shikamaru.<p>

Ia memutuskan untuk ikut turun ke lapangan saat Ino melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Baru saja ia akan menghampiri Sasuke untuk memberi selamat saat Sakura tiba-tiba lebih dulu mencapai pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum saat Sakura mengecup pipinya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu mesra sementara Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Sudah cukup.

Ia berbalik memunggungi mereka sambil mengatur nafasnya. Matanya mulai memanas. Dan ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Pelan tapi pasti, Hinata berjalan menjauhi mereka. Dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Ino tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya dengan Shikamaru di sampingnya. "Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangannya memegang pundak gadis itu dan menengok ke belakang Hinata. Sasuke masih memeluk pinggang Sakura saat matanya melirik ke arah Ino.

Shikamaru yang mengikuti pandangan Ino langsung mengerti. "Begitu. Sasuke ya?" Ia menjerit tertahan karena Ino yang tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya.

"Bodoh!" Umpatnya tertahan.

Hinata tersenyum pahit. Tanpa kata-kata ia melepaskan cengkraman Ino di pundaknya dan langsung berlari keluar.

Lagi, sepasang mata yang sama menatap ke arahnya menghilang tadi dengan pandangan sendu.

.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=****o**** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o****=o=o=o=**

.

27 Desember.

Sejak hari itu, Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi. Walau ia lebih sering duduk di balkon sekarang, Sasuke tidak pernah meneleponnya atau bahkan menyapanya lewat balkon seperti waktu itu lagi.  
>Ia mencoba maklum. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya sekarang. Hari natal kemarin, Sakura mengiriminya kado natal yang disertai dengan ucapan terima kasih karena mau membantunya. Karena pada akhirnya ia dapat bersama Sasuke sekarang.<p>

Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Tangannya memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk lebih erat. Seperti biasa, ia akan duduk di balkon bila sedang ingin seorang diri. Walaupun hari masih siang, rasa dingin tetap menusuk tulangnya.  
>"Hinata nee-chan." Hinata menoleh ke belakang kaget dan melihat adiknya, Hanabi, berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.<p>

"Aku mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi nee tidak menjawab."

"M-maaf. Aku melamun tadi." Ia mengusap kepala adiknya itu pelan. "Ada apa?"

Buket berisi mawar putih tanpa duri itu disodorkan ke arahnya. "Kiriman untuk nee chan." Jawabnya.

"D-dari siapa?" Ia menerimanya dengan alis menyatu, heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah ya." Pamitnya sambil berlari keluar kamar Hinata.

Ia tersenyum sambil menyentuh mawar-mawar cantik itu dengan jemarinya. Ditariknya secarik kertas yang ada di antara bunga itu lalu membacanya. 'Happy 18th aku di Konoha Park. Sekarang.'

Dahinya berkerut saat membaca pesan itu. Tidak ada nama pengirim. Namun ia bisa mencium bau parfum yang kelihatannya sengaja disemprotkan ke kertas itu. Bau parfum ini... Sasuke? Ia tidak mungkin salah. Aroma parfum ini sering dihirupnya bila berada di dekat pemuda itu. Dan pesan singkat ini sangat mencerminkan Sasuke yang pendiam.

Sejenak ia tampak ragu-ragu. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke Konoha park. Diletakkannya mawar-mawar putih itu ke dalam vas lalu diambilnya jaket dan berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki taman yang tampak sepi. Maklum, udara cukup dingin dan salju baru saja berhenti turun dari langit.

Dieratkannya jaket lalu meniup kedua tangannya sambil di gosok-gosokkan untuk mengurangi dingin. Walaupun jaketnya tebal, itu hanya mengurangi setengah dari udara dingin. Kepalanya mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang mungkin sedang menunggunya.

Saat ia melintasi sebuah hutan kecil yang berada di tengah taman, matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang bersandar di lampu taman seorang diri. Walaupun posisi pemuda itu memunggunginya, dari balik jaketnya yang berwarna hitam, rambut kuning spikenya terlihat jelas. Hinata yang tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam taman selain dirinya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"N-naruto?" Panggilnya ragu-ragu. Ia takut salah orang walaupun ia yakin suaranya dapat didengar pemuda itu.

Merasa namanya di panggil, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menarik sandarannya. "Oh, Hinata." Ia tersenyum senang.

"K-kau... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu, tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Aku?" Selama beberapa detik, otaknya mulai mencerna. "B-bunga dan surat itu... Darimu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Naruto tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Kenapa? Kaget?"

Wajahnya bersemu merah setelah Naruto menarik tangannya kembali. "K-kenapa kau tahu aku menyukai mawar putih?"

Ia benar-benar salah mengira bahwa Sasukelah yang mengirimnya. Selain keluarganya, tidak ada yang tahu bunga favoritnya kecuali Sasuke. Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Karena aku mencari tahu tentangmu." Jawabnya.

"Eh? K-kenapa?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak paham?"  
>Hinata menggeleng pelan.<p>

Naruto mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Hinata dengan erat lalu berbisik pelan tepat di telinga kanannya. "Karena aku... menyukaimu."

Hinata tercekat. Tak kuasa juga rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu barusan. Naruto menyukainya? Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa?

Dengan ragu, ia mulai menatap mata Naruto yang kedua tangan pemuda itu kini melingkari pinggangnya. Diletakkannya kedua tangan di depan dada pemuda itu sambil menatap bola mata sapphirenya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menemukan kebohongan yang terselip disana walaupun sedikit saja. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya—yang berarti Naruto jujur.

"Ta-tapi... Kenapa?" Suaranya berubah lirih. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat ungkapan hati di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku menyukaimu, itu saja," ia mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"A-aku..." Kepalanya tertunduk. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Bingung pada keadaan. Dan bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik menerima cinta di depan mata, daripada harus menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung membalas perasaannya?

Tapi...

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya saat tangan Hinata perlahan mendorong dadanya menjauh. "Tidak, ya?"

"Maaf." Ada nada menyesal dalam suaranya.

"Ada yang lain?"

Hinata tersenyum, tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. "Aku hanya t-tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku, j-juga perasaanmu. M-maaf kalau aku menyakitimu, Naruto."

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kembali. "Perasaanmu ya..." Ia tersenyum nyengir sebelum melanjutkan. "Akan kumaafkan kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"A-apa itu?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke kan?" Tembaknya langsung. "Karena itu kau menolakku?"

Hinata terkejut. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja. Atau kau tak akan kumaafkan." Ia tersenyum menantang. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku..." Ia menelan ludahnya. Lalu menatap Naruto. "Apa jawaban ini p-penting bagimu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Hinata berdeham lalu berbisik. "Apa kau akan memberitahunya?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau memintaku diam saja, itu gampang." Sahutnya enteng. "Jadi?"

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Ya. A-aku memang suka padanya."

"Hanya suka saja?"

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu. Antara ingin menjawab atau tidak. "Sepenting itukah jawabanku?" desahnya pelan.

"Kau ingin aku marah padamu?" tanya Naruto balik.

Hinata menggeleng. Kelihatannya tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang keras kepala seperti Naruto.

"Jujur saja. Lebih dari itu kan?"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Naruto tersenyum puas. Kata-kata itu akhir meluncur langsung dari mulut Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga, terima kasih."

"K-kau tidak akan memberitahunya kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Selama beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara lain beserta gemerisik daun membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah suara.

"Jadi begitu?"

"S-sakura-chan..." Hinata berdesis pelan.  
>Sakura muncul dari balik pohon di dalam hutan kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah mereka.<p>

"Sakura... A-aku..."

"Akhirnya kau jujur juga, Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang—sedikit—terdengar sarkastik. "Tidak kuduga kau akan jujur di hadapan Naruto." Ia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"A-ano, maaf! A-aku—"

Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Belum reda rasa kagetnya karena pengakuan Naruto tadi, kali ini Sakura mendengar rahasia besarnya yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam selama ini.

Hinata menunduk saking paniknya. Memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura bukan hal yang dapat diputuskannya dalam waktu singkat. Karena itu, untuk saat ini ia bersiap menghadapi apapun kemarahan Sakura yang akan ditujukan padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Sakura justru tertawa geli dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Good job, dear."

Eh?

Hinata mendongak dan seketika tertegun. Sakura tidak mendekatinya, melainkan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang disambut dengan tarikan di pinggangnya dan ciuman singkat dibibirnya. "Kau puas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sangat. Jauh dari yang kubayangkan." Ia tesenyum puas lalu mencium bibir Naruto lagi.

"A-ano... Apa maksud—dan kenapa kalian..." Jarinya menunjuk Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Kenapa mereka berciuman? Lalu pengakuan Naruto tadi? Astaga, kenapa hari ini jadi membingungkan sekali?

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Lebih baik kau jelaskan semua padanya, Sakura-_chan_." Sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ciuman? Kami kan sepasang kekasih." Ia tertawa geli.

"Kekasih?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "T-tapi, sejak kapan?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Hmm... Lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Yang jelas sebelum aku minta 'tolong' padamu." Ia memberi tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya.

"L-lalu... Kenapa Naruto tadi... ?"

"Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda. Naruto—juga aku hanya butuh kejujuranmu saja, Hinata." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Soal pendekatan, membuat bento, syal, botol minum—sebenarnya yang satu ini aku juga tidak menyangka akan terjadi—dan bahkan adegan mesraku dengan Sasuke setelah pertandingan basket kemarin, itu adalah skenario." Kali ini Naruto turut memberi penjelasan. "Termasuk Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke, itu jelas lebih bohong." Ia menyeringai.

"Sekedar informasi tambahan, aku ini pandai memasak." Sakura tersenyum nyengir. "Ingat waktu aku keceplosan? Untung saja saat itu aku melihat Naruto.

Ingatan Hinata melayang ke waktu itu. Benar juga, pantas saja waktu itu Sakura tampak gugup dan langsung pergi. Ternyata ia memang terlalu polos.

"T-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto dan Sakura saling melempar senyum. "Karena kami ingin membantumu." Sahut Naruto. "Atau lebih tepatnya, kalian sih." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Hinata. Dari tatapan matamu saja aku sudah tahu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak berani menyatakannya karena takut merusak hubungan pertemanan kan? Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Naruto juga Ino." Terangnya.

"Ino? Ia tahu soal ini?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ya, di tengah-tengah saat rencana ini berjalan." Sahut Naruto.

"Ingat saat Ino tiba-tiba menghadangmu sebelum kau berlari keluar gedung? Itu untuk memastikan apa kau benar-benar melihatku dengan Sasuke." Sakura terkikik geli.

"Dan skenario puncaknya adalah... Yang tadi itu." Sahut Naruto lagi. "Oh, mawar tadi bukan dariku, kok. Aku tidak tahu soal bunga itu. Aku hanya tahu dia menyuruhmu datang." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dia?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Satu hal lagi, tentu saja pemain utama dalam skenario ini tahu semuanya." Kata Sakura.  
>Hinata tersedak. "P-pemain utama? Apa maksudmu..."<p>

"Sasuke." Potongnya cepat. "Setelah aku memberinya bento, baru aku memberitahu rencana ini." Ia tersenyum nyengir.

"Awalnya ia memang tidak mau. Setelah kami mendesaknya, barulah ia bersediatuurut serta." Sahut Naruto

"A-astaga..." Wajahnya merona merah. "Ta-tapi kalian tidak akan memberitahu soal pengakuanku padanya kan?" Tanyanya cepat.

"Tidak kalau itu maumu." Jawab Sakura riang. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto nyengir lalu membuka jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dengan kabel pendek. "Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak boleh tahu kan?"

"Sudah cukup, pangeran tampan? Cepat kesini!" Sakura setengah berteriak di depan benda yang kini ada di genggaman Naruto.

"Kau tahu ini kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan benda itu ke arah Hinata.  
>Ia mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu. Itu adalah sebuah <em>microphone wireless<em>. Ia pernah melihat benda seperti itu di film. Sebuah _microphone_ yang digunakan untuk menyadap pembicaraan rahasia, ataupun—astaga. Kalau _microphone_ mini yang tanpa kabel ada pada Naruto, berarti penerima suara dan _earphone_ itu ada pada...

Ia menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan jangan-bilang-kalau-ini-juga-rencana-kalian!  
>Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Teme!"<p>

Hinata membeku. Ia tahu sebutan itu. Satu-satunya orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' oleh Naruto hanya...

"Hai, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sapa Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Akting kami bagus kan?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Baru setelah mendapat panggilan dari Sakura, ia menarik punggungnya dari sandaran lalu berjalan dari balik persembunyiannya. Sebuah kios kecil yang sedang tutup yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri benar-benar tempat strategis. Tangannya melepas earphone di telinganya lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sakura, juga Hinata dengan posisi yang masih memunggunginya.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sakura berteriak riang sambil tersenyum. "Akting kami bagus kan?"

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Harus ia akui, akting keduanya benar-benar berhasil mengecoh Hinata dengan sempurna.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Hinata. Hanya dari balik punggungnya pun ia tahu, wajah gadis itu pasti bersemu merah seperti tomat.

"Cukup," Sasuke membuka suara. "Jangan menggodanya."

"Baiklah, ia mlikmu sekarang." Ujar Naruto. "Yuk, pergi. Sepertinya kita mengganggu." Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Hinata." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke. "_Good luck_, Sasuke!"

Naruto menggiring Sakura untuk menjauhi mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu. Kepalanya menunduk, mungkin menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memecah keheningan. Diam beberapa saat sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali. "Maaf."

Hinata diam saja. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang mengatur debaran jantungnya yang cukup keras. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak berani membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia terlalu... malu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya berat. "Mereka hanya menyuruhku berakting."  
>Gadis itu masih membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata ataupun berbuat apa. Keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya benar-benar membuatnya jantungnya terasa hampir lepas.<p>

"Tapi, kau tahu?' kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Berbicara dengan punggung itu... Tidak enak." Sindirnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Hinata tersentak dan langsung membalikkan badannya. "Ma-maaf!" Serunya.

Begitu Hinata berbalik ke arahnya, barulah ia bisa melihat keseluruhan dari gadis itu. Wajahnya masih merona, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Entah kedinginan atau menutupi rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"S-soal pengakuanku dengan Naruto tadi... Umm..."Hinata menelan ludahnya. Mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "A-apa kau benar-benar dengar semuanya?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

"Menurutmu?" Ia tersenyum menahan tawa. "Perlu kujelaskan lagi?"  
>Ia menggeleng. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya malu setengah mati. Astaga, kalau saja ada lubang di dekat sini dia akan benar-benar melompat ke dalamnya!<p>

"Udara cukup dingin ya." Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengeratkan syal di lehernya.  
>Hinata yang merasa tidak asing dengan syal di leher Sasuke kali ini memperhatikannya secara seksama.<p>

"S-syal itu kan..."

"Terima kasih." Potong Sasuke. "Tidak kusangka kau sampai menangis. Yah Sakura kadang-kadang memang jahil." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Hening lagi. Hinata yang terus menunduk, dan Sasuke yang terus menatap gadis di depannya dalam diam. Banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi ia tidak pandai bicara.  
>"Aku..."<p>

"Aku.."

Keduanya terdiam lalu tertawa. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"K-kau duluan."

"Tidak. Kau saja.'

"S-sudahlah. Kau s-saja, Sasuke."

"Hn." Ia berdeham. "...happy birthday."

Hinata terkejut lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Dibalasnya senyumnya lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini, hanya Sasuke masih mau ada di sampingnya, itu sudah cukup. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya kan?

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kurasa bunga itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

Dengan satu tangannya, Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Hinata lalu mengecup dahinya pelan.  
>Hinata membatu. Wajahnya sontak merona. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar sekaligus menghangat saat pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya.<p>

"Bagaimana kalau... perasaanmu kubalas saja?"

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menarik gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum melihat rencana mereka berhasil seratus persen.  
>"Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka itu pasangan termanis yang pernah ku lihat."<br>**.**

.

**FIN.  
><strong>  
>Fiuh... 8k words! Sungguh tidak menyangka sebenarnya +_+<p>

*tengok kanan, kiri, atas, bawah(?)* oke, sebelum anda semua protes, aku tau pada mau bilang apa. Endingnya kurang greget? Iya emang -_- aku juga gak tau kenapa tapi ide ku uda terlalu plong(?) Lagipula aku belum bisa atau belum ahli(?) bikin adegan yang kissu2 gitu... Malu hhe ^/^a. Terus kenapa itu malah ada NS nyempil di akhir? Maklumlah aku kan author sekaligus pecinta NaruSaku sampai mati(?) Jadi maklumlah kalo tetep ada nyempil-nyempil dikittttt gitu :3 *ngeles* *kabur* weits tapi aku juga suka loh sama SasuHina :3 habis mereka manis banget sh kalo dijejerin gitu x3 mungkin ke depannya saya akan tetap bikin SasuHina kalo pas ada ide :D /dor. Oya, jadi bisa dibilang kata-kata Sakura yang terakhir itu kata hatiku loh(?)

Harap kemaklumannya kalo feelnya malah gak dapet sama sekali *nunduk2* Habisss...aku belum pernah buat SasuHina, dan ini benar-benar baru karya pertamaku si SH jadi maaf banget kalo OOC atau bagaimana ;_; *nunduk2*

Mohon maaf kalo misalnya sampe ada kesamaan adegan atau gimana. Ini bener2 murni hasil karyaku tanpa berniat mencontek hasil karya author lain :) ohya, yang bagian penyadapan pembicaraan itu aku ambil dari novel _Lo__vasket_. Tapi cuma microphone wireless nya aja. Sisanya murni ideku sendiri :)

Last but not least, would you give me a review? :)


End file.
